Son Goku
Son Goku (孫 悟空, Son Goku), also known as Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto), is the main character of the Dragon Ball franchise and appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Goku possesses superhuman speed, strength and power, as well as the ability to fire a Kamehameha from his hands and manipulate Ki ''(energy) into powerful energy attacks. Goku is ranked 3rd in the tier list due to his multiple Ki Blasts which make him rack up damage with ease, Goku's amazing speed and combo ability, reliable KO moves (notably his D-Smash) and amazing air game. However, his recovery is limited (though it's infinite but it is sometimes banned in tourneys) and he is rather large, making him somewhat easy to combo. He is currently in the A tier. Character description Goku was based on one of Toriyama's earlier characters named "Tanton", a fictional protagonist who appeared in a one-shot series called Dragon Boy. When Toriyama decided to create Dragon Ball, he used Chinese author Wu Cheng'en's 16th century classic novel Journey to the West as inspiration for his own series. The name Toriyama adopted for the character is the Japanese romanization of 孫悟空 (Sun Wukong), who is the central character of the novel. Goku is usually recognized by his uniquely styled hair, which never changes its length throughout the series except when in his Super Saiyan forms, in which his hair changes color and length based on the level he ascends to. Another recognizable trait from Goku are his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. His attitude is know to be cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. In ''Super Smash Flash 2 Goku is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2. He first appeared in the trailer turning into his Super Saiyan form releasing a Super Kamehameha at the others. Despite ths anticipated confirmation, he wasn't truly playable until his addition in the v0.7 of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo. Goku is a great character to use. He has the game's possibly best projectile, the Ki Blasts. He can easily stop approaches and rack up tons of damage through clever use of Rapid Ki Blasts. He also has good mobility in the air and good air game. On the ground, he has lots of opportunities to start, and continue, combos. He also has decent killpower. Normal Ground Moves *Standard Attack 1: Punches with right hand. 4% *Standard Attack 2: Energy pulse with left hand. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Punches upward with his fist. 4% *Infinite Standard Combo: Rapid kicks. 1% for each hit. *Downward Tilt: Punches while crouching. 5% *Downward Smash: Forcibly pushes both hands on both sides of him, causing wind to "sweep" right above the ground on both sides. 10% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Puts his foot behind him on the floor, then kicks forward in an arc. 20% uncharged, 28% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Punches upward in front of him. 7% *Upward Smash: Quickly flings up his left fist. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Elbow strike. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Tatsumaki Senpukyaku(Lit. Hurricane Spinning Kick) deals up to 16% if all hits connect. *Forward Aerial: Hammer fist. It powerfully meteor smashes aerial opponents. 11% *Backward Aerial: Back spinning kick. 11% *Upward Aerial: Flip kick. 11% *Downward Aerial: Feet Kamehameha .This is a Stall-Then-Fall. Goku shoots diagonally downwards hands first like a missile, and anyone who touches him will be powerfully meteor smashed. The move does two hits, both meteor smashing, with the second hit being stronger than the first and the first hit leading into the second. However, Goku must be careful about using this move off-stage, due to his limited vertical recovery. 16% if both hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches with his hand out to grab. *Pummel: Punches opponent. 3% for first hit, 2% for all following hits. *Forward Throw: Slams energy into opponent forward with both hands. 12% *Backward Throw: Spins around several times before throwing opponent backward. 14% *Upward Throw: Quickly flings up his left fist, very similar to his up smash. 9% *Downward Throw: Uses Solar Flare. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off the Flying Nimbus and lands on the stage releasing energy around him. *Taunt: 1) Happily raises up two fingers to show the sign of peace. *2) Powers up, similar to the Kaio-Ken. *3) Thrusts his head forward, yelling, commonly refered to as the ''Big Head Yell ''in the anime and manga series. *Special Abilities: **Can float in midair by holding the jump key. *Revival platform: All seven Dragon Balls, lined up one after the other in order. *Wins: Jumps happily. *Loses: Claps to the winner with his hair covering his face. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery GokuD1.gif|Goku about to fire a Kamehameha. GokuD2.gif|Goku idle motion and Lloyd using down taunt. GokuD3.gif|Goku kicking Naruto. GokuD4.gif|Goku jumping at Ichigo. External links *Goku's Animation Archive. *Goku's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! + Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Non-Nintendo Characters Category:Manga/Anime Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Dragon Ball universe Category:Newcommers